Everyone Needs Family
by Evil Cleavage
Summary: "I'm the great granddaughter of James Buchanan Barnes." That sentence was not something Steve ever expected he'd hear, but he just did. In plain English. Now he has a living connection to Bucky, a connection he plans on getting to know and hopefully keeping around for a while. [Post The Avengers Pre Winter Soldier][Rated T for future violence. Rating subject to change.]
1. Chapter 1

I've been sitting on this idea for a while and wasn't sure what to do with it, so I finally began writing it out. But i hope you all enjoy! I own nothing in the MCU, only my own characters I bring in here. **Please note:** This will NOT be a Steve x OC romance.

* * *

Being a full time superhero was exhausting, but he enjoyed it. He didn't do it for selfish reasons, he did it because he can help. Hell, he's even been helped with the clean up after the space attack. Plus he was doing missions for SHIELD, and well, the world felt right. Despite the seventy years he missed, it was the one thing that felt normal. Only he wasn't blowing up Nazi and Hydra bases, no instead he was helping with threats all over the world. It felt right, taking orders. But right now? It felt good to sit back, to relax. He was in the Avenger's Tower, as it's one of the few places he get's some peace. Plus it comes with a free bar. Not that he can get drunk, but he feels normal sitting around drinking a beer. He doesn't feel like an Avenger or a Super Soldier. He just feels like Steve, the Steve who is stubborn and hard headed, who can't flirt with girls for the life of him. But, that's pretty much him regardless. He moved to sit in one of the couches, that he personally didn't find very comfortable. They looked nice, but they had too many edges, too straight. Like they were formed out of wooden blocks and covered by a thing layer of stuffing or foam. But it wasn't the seat he cared about. No one was around. Tony was off who knos where doing who knows what anymore, Nat was off on a mission, at least that's what he was told by Fury, Clint, well, he's never really sure where Clint is. Banner was somewhere in the building, Steve knew he liked staying in here, plenty of 'toys' as Banner and Tony called them, but he could work in peace. As he settled into the terrible seat, the door opened. Assuming it was Banner, he made his presence known. "Spend enough time in the lab today?" He asked, but at first he heard no one respond. When he looked up it wasn't Bruce he saw at all, no a brunette headed woman he's never seen before. "Can I help you?" He asked politely, sitting up straight and setting his bottle on the clear table.

"Steve Rogers?" She asked, giving him a small smile. But he was guessing she already knew that answer.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, giving her a quick smile. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, standing and giving her a look.

"Uh, yes, actually. I'm here about James Barnes-" She started, but Steve held up a hand, stopping her from talking.

"I'm afraid I'm not doing any interviews." He said as nicely as he could, trying not to sound rude.

"No, I'm not here for that." She looked down and pulled out something that looked an awful lot like paper.

"I'm also not doing autographs." He said with a sigh. He was used to how he was treated by all his adoring fans during his time getting money out of the American people to help pay for the war, and saving New York with the Avengers earned him a spotlight of his own, which some times made it harder to walk down a crowded street.

"No, no, no, no..." She smiled, chuckling slightly. "I'm not here for that either."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, giving her a soft look.

"Well, if you'd let me get to it, I'd tell ya." She laughed, obviously joking and making Steve smile. "I'm the great granddaughter of James Buchanan Barnes."

Steve stared, he couldn't help but stare. When he rescued Bucky, one of the thigs that was mentioned during their game of catch up was the fact that Bucky had a child on the way. So this made him pause. He sat back down, trying to process it. Up until now, he hadn't many connections to Bucky, aside from material things and pictures. Now there was a living relative standing in the room with him. "I-I can't give you anything of his." Steve finally said. And he really couldn't. The few things he had were really the only things he cared about owning.

"I'm not looking to be given anything. But I have some things you might have wanted to see. Some to keep." She walked forward to stand near him. "My great-grandmother hated you, tried raising her family to hate you too." She started as she sat in the seat across from him. "She said it was all your fault that he died." Not that she realized the emotional toll that day took on Steve, because he did blame himself. "But she was a gold digging whore." She said it so nonchalantly, like it was everyday news you told someone, like how your day was going. He noticed that what she had on her hand was a folder, a large folder. "I couldn't bring everything, as my grandfather wouldn't let anyone touch it, so I sneaked stuff out." She gave a half smile. "But when we told he died, my great grandmother Katherine lied and said they were engaged, and because you were gone she as given all of his things." She set the folder down and pushed it across the table towards him. "It's mostly pictures, some files, some letters. Letters he wrote." She explained, watching him pick it up and began to look through it. "I figured you must miss him, and you'd like to see them."

"I do miss him." Steve admitted, but that wasn't really a secret. "He was my family, especially when I had none. He was my best friend. I tried to save him, but it just wasn't meant to be." He told her, looking at her with those blue eyes of his. As the third generation, you couldn't really see any Bucky in her, but she did sort of remind Steve of him, just a little. Several pictures he found were of him and Bucky, before the war. They didn't get pictures done together often in their youth, but when they did the memories they triggered made him smile. He came across one that was taken on a day they both had dates. They were out at Rockaway Beach, and of course Bucky had to impress some gorgeous girl and make an ass of himself. "He blew all of our money trying to win some stupid prize for a girl he liked on this day." Steve chuckled, lifting the picture to show her, but was slightly startled when she was suddenly sitting next to him. On this stupid sofa you couldn't feel when someone sat down next to you when you weren't paying attention.

She gave him a smile, looking at the picture as he set it back down. "Can you tell me more about him?" She asked, giving him a small smile. She didn't actually know much, which was the story through her whole family. They know the stories of him during the war, and the date he had taken Katherine out on. But they didn't know what he was really like, and Caroline as curious.

"Yes, yes I can." Steve replied, giving her a small smile. "What's your name?" He asked watching her.

"Caroline Barnes." She replied, then even offered her hand out to shake his, which he took.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." He told her before releasing her hand, his attention returning to the yellow file on his lap.

* * *

Okay, so that was the opening chapter! Please favorite, follow and review! I want to hear what you liked, what you didn't like, ideas you have. If there was a relationship, friendly or otherwise, you wanted to see fleshed out more, let me know! Reviews also make me want to continue writing! So, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy~ I don't own any MCU things, only my OC and her made up family.

* * *

"Yeah. He was a funny one..." Steve replied, smiling as well. Having just spent the last few hours talking about Bucky, and hearing stories of not just him but him and Steve, Caroline couldn't see why Lonnie had hated him so much. He was such a like-able guy! He looked at her, drink before him then leaned back. They'd moved so they were sitting across from one another. "How about you tell me about you and your family?" He asked. "Not that I don't mind talking about Bucky, not many people at aren't looking for a good story to publish want to sit there and listen." For him, it was literally just a couple months ago that he was across the sea in a war. To everyone else his stories happened seventy years ago, but for him everything was still fresh in his mind.

"What would you like to know?" She asked him, crossing one leg over the other as she sat up straight.

"Bucky's kid. Your..." Steve started. He didn't actually know what gender the kid turned out to be. He thought Bucky told him once, but he couldn't remember. It was harder for letters to arrive when they were always off doing special missions.

"Grandfather." Caroline finished for him. "He was named after Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes the second. He's probably the nicest person I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because I'm related. He grew up knowing he was the son of a war hero, and the best friend of Captain America. I of course was told stories about how he was always trying to be good, helping people, even became a firefighter to help save lives. He wanted to be someone whose father would have been proud. So I've been told."

"He wanted to be a hero, like Bucky?" Steve asked, and it was sweet. A boy that never actually knew his father, who wanted to be a hero too.

"I was told part of it was his mother's fault. She ended up marrying this total loser that came home from the war, who claimed he wouldn't work cause of a bum leg. So Mabel had to work to provide and you know women didn't make much then." She started, explaining what she knew. Her grandfather like to talk a lot about his life. "Mabel liked to push him to be the best. Straight A's in school, trying to get him to be famous so she can live off of her son. So when he turned eighteen, he had been hiding cash he was saving up from his job and he moved out and didn't contact his mother for a long time. Went to college, became a firefighter, did well for himself. Married a woman named Teresa and had three children. His second son Joshua was driving himself and his girlfriend to a drive-in but they were hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. No one from either car survived that crash. His daughter Reagan got really sick when she was five, she didn't make it. It was his first born, James Barnes the third who survived, my father."

"That really sucks, I'm sorry." Steve told her when she paused. Even though he never met them, he knows that has to suck, as a parent loosing their kid. He lost his parents and he remembered how that felt. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose someone he helped create and bring into this world.

"It does, but I never knew them. I was only told what happened." Not that Caroline is unsympathetic in anyway. She may never have met her uncle or aunt, but it's a sad thought. "My father signed up for the army, and he's still in it. He's a General." She added with a smile, trying to get the subject off of the dead members of her family. Steve gave a little smile and nodded. "He tried to push me towards the Army, but settled for self-defense classes when I wouldn't budge." She chuckled, making his smile widen.

"And what are you currently doing?" He asked her, taking a drink from the bottle he'd gotten. "School?" He asked, and got a nod from her.

"Mostly night classes, with a couple jobs on the side." Caroline answered.

"What jobs?" He asked, his blue eyes on her.

"Some modeling. Not much big time stuff, but it's usually a couple hundred per shoot. Some small acting gigs, nothing major. I won't be staring in anything Hollywood related." She chuckled.

"Do you know what you want after college?" He asked her, and she thought for a moment before answering.

"Not really, actually. But I figure I'll find out when it matters." She told him making him nod. He opened his mouth to talk to her again, but was cut off by another voice form someone who entered the room.

"So, Cap, is that company I hear?" While Steve inwardly groaned, both he and Caroline both knew exactly who that was. With how famous he is, you know his voice anywhere. Caroline wasn't sure why Tony had said Cap the way he did. The man in the suit rounded the corner and looked at the two sitting opposite each other. "You know, it's acceptable for you two to sit on the same couch while you're alone, times have changed." He made a crack at Steve who made a face that looked like a mix of amusement and 'I'd like to punch you in the face now'.

"She's the descendant of one of my friends from before." Steve said simply, and Tony paused. "We're not on a date." He added then.

"If you say so." Was all Tony had said as he walked to the bar, although he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

So I hope you guy's enjoyed it. Now time to start making my way chapter by chapter to The Winter Soldier. And yes, she will meet Bucky. Actually, Bucky will even get a chance to meet his son. But that will have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I was inspired to write. Two chapters in one night! Woo! I don't own anything from the MCU.

* * *

She couldn't believe how fast that month had gone by. When she wasn't working or in class, she spent most of her time with Steve, granted if he wasn't off on a mission himself. It was nice getting to know him, and yeah during the first week all they really did was him tell her about her great grandfather and her tell him everything she knew about her family. But the second week they actually started doing things. He showed her his and Buck's favorite places to eat at, which they starting eating at themselves. Her personal favorite was the little diner between two very new looking buildings. It was one of those places that had such great food that although they aren't a chain restaurant everywhere, they're too good to just close down.

But they just started talking about themselves, their likes, dislikes, how caught up he is on everything he's missed out on. Which she's been helpful with. Netflix is like her best friend, and part of her thinks it's starting to become his too. It's an easy way to catch up on some things for sure. Especially the documentaries. But they just started hanging out, and it was nice. There have even been some nights she's crashed at his place, and he was gentleman enough to move her to his bed, while he took the couch. It was mostly accidental, alling alseep during a movie. He occasionally did it as well, so she felt less bad. And he's said nothing that indicates that he dislikes it, or her. Plus she got to meet almost all of the Avengers, and her favorite so far is definitely Steve. But she's only really met the rest, and hasn't gotten to know them.

Opening the door to the apartment that she was staying at, she set the keys down in the bowl that was near the door just for that purpose before bringing in her grocery bags to the kitchen. She didn't have much, just the basics. Milk, cereal, some things for snacks and others for meals. She didn't eat at home often, because her and Steve usually went out to eat. Tony Stark, who seems to be just as much of an ass in reality as he's portrayed on social media, still seems to think they're dating. But when Caroline thinks about that, part of her frowns. Not that he's not totally yummy, which she does think he is. She's actually slightly ashamed of herself for how attractive she thinks he is. It's just, weird. He knew her great grandfather. Everything she's learned has led her to think that they were brothers, minus the blood relation. She thinks it would just be really weird, and she couldn't help but hope he thinks it's weird too. She'd be okay with just being his friend.

The phone in her back pocket went off, the ring tone "Gangnam Style" blasting from it's speakers. Slipping her hand into the pocket she pulled out the smart phone and looked at the screen. She let out a sigh when she saw her father's name, her head falling back before she looked forward again and answered it. "Hi, dad." She greeted, holding the phone to her ear while her other hand moved to sit on her hip.

"Caroline, why didn't you tell me you moved to New York?" He asked her, immediately getting the point, as usual.

"Just forgot to pick up the phone and call. Mom told you?" She asked, looking down at her feet as she stood there.

"Of course she told me. Why would you move there? Your classes are-"

"I transferred after the last semester. I'm at a community college here." She told him, walking into the living room while she talked.

"Why did you move? More importantly, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice stern. She didn't reply right away, and considered hanging up. "Don't you dare hang-up, young lady." He warned making her sigh.

"Because I hated it in Florida." She told him. "I wanted to live in the city up here..." She started, pausing before continuing. "And I also wanted to meet Captain America."

"Caroline..." Her voices exasperated voice came through the phone.

"I know the stories we were told, how it was all his fault, and I know grandpa hates him. But, I wanted to hear what happened from him. I wanted to know about Bucky through him. Someone who actually knew him. And, he's actually really awesome." Caroline told her father, who sighed through the other end.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Dad!" She practically yelled, her hand dropping from her hip. "First of all, it's none of your business who I sleep with. Secondly. no, I'm not. We're just friends, dad."

"Still, you know how your-"

"Dad, I don't care. I'm an adult who can make her own decisions. I chose to move up here, and I chose to meet Steve. If you have an issue with it, keep it to yourself. Good bye, dad." Caroline told him, before pulling the phone from her head and hitting the end button. Why should it matter if her grandfather hates Steve? Why should that effect her own opinion of him? Tossing her phone onto the couch, she went back to putting her food away.

She spent the next several hours doing various things around her apartment, mostly laundry. She finally caught up on things she needed to get down, especially her own homework from her English class. She at the TV on in the background as she sat at the coffee table in front of the couch, typing away on her computer just browsing the internet. She started off looking at fashion blogs, and some how she ended up watching funny cat videos. Her attention was pulled from the screen as her phone went off again. She grabbed her phone, expecting it to be her father calling to either apologize or start another fight. But it wasn't him, and neither were about to happen right now. Of all people, it was her grandfather.

She gave the phone a funny look before she answered it, pressing the phone to the side of her head. "Grandpa?" She asked, wearily. It could have been her father trying to be sneaky.

* * *

I wonder what your guesses at at what he wants. I'd love for you guys to tell me what you think he's calling about! Please review! (I love reviews~)


End file.
